vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Gemini Saga
|-|Saga= |-|Evil Saga= |-|Gemini Surplice= Summary Gemini Saga is the Gold Saint in the constellation Gemini in Saint Seiya. It is said (but not confirmed) that he is the most powerful Gold Saint of his generation on Saint Seiya Next Dimension, chapter 41 and on Saint Seiya: Soul of Gold, episode 4 (Non-canon). Powers and Stats Tier: High 4-C. At least 3-C with Galaxian Explosion | At least 4-B Name: Gemini Saga Origin: Saint Seiya Gender: Male Age: 21 (Episode G), 28 - 32 (Classic) Classification: Human, Gold Saint, Holy Pope Powers and Abilities: 7th and 8th Sense User, Superhuman Strength, Speed, Durability and Stamina, Atomic Manipulation and Destruction, Energy Blasts, Forcefields, Psychokinesis (Telepathy, and Telekinesis), Spatial Manipulation, Dimension Manipulation and Warping, Mind Manipulation, Illusion Creation, Removal of the Five Senses, Gravity Manipulation, Invisibility, Can Attack Souls, Can absorb sunlight and generate sunlight into attacks, Knowing the Future by Reading the Stars, Can Nullify Illusions / Spatial Distortions, Higher Durability to Mind / Soul Attacks, True Flight / Levitation Attack Potency: Large Star level (Atomic destruction, can affect Gold Saints level). At least Galaxy level with Galaxian Explosion | At least Solar System level Speed: FTL+ (Even without donning his Gemini Cloth he is faster then Leo Aiolia and Capricorn Shura) normally, Massively FTL+ through Miracles (Powerscaling from Capricorn Shura) | Massively FTL normally, Massively FTL+ through Miracles Lifting Strength: Class E+ '''(Powerscaling) | At least '''Class E+ Striking Strength: At least Class XGJ+ (Accelerates super strong punches at the speed of light, can pierce a Gold Cloth casually with his fist) | Class XTJ Durability: At least Galaxy level with Gemini Gold Cloth, requires absolute zero to be frozen | At least Galaxy level Stamina: Nearly limitless (Gold saints are stated to be able to fight for a thousand days) Range: Planetary, Universal / Cross Dimensional with Another Dimension Standard Equipment: Gemini Gold Cloth. A Golden Dagger that can kill Gods. Intelligence: Gemini Saga is a skilled fighter. He impersonated the Pope of the Sanctuary for many years with minor suspicions among Saints, fulfilling diplomatic relations with several countries and manipulating wars behind the scenes. Also has shown high level illusion resistance and immunity repeatedly breaking Virgo Shaka’s illusions easily as well as resisting Gemini Kanon’s too. Weaknesses: He has a evil side that may take control of him but likely never in a battle. (Doesn’t apply to post-Sanctuary arc Saga) Feats: *Far faster than Aiolia, even without his Cloth. *Casually matched the power of Leo Aiolia's Lightning Bolt without resorting to any special attack. *Far faster than Shura. *Casually stopped Capricorn Shura's Excalibur with one hand. *Far above both 7th Sense Pegasus Seiya and Phoenix Ikki. *Survived being hit with Seiya's Pegasus Comet Fist, which had been empowered with the 7th Sense Cosmos of Shiryu, Hyoga, Shun and Ikki. *In the anime, even without his Cloth, was prepared to fight Shaka, Aiolia, Mu, Milo and Aldebaran by himself, and his burning Cosmos scared the Saints. *Punched through his Gold Cloth (Could be an Outlier / Early Installment Weirdness thing) *Quickly saw past the Illusions created by Gemini Kanon and Virgo Shaka. *While having only one of his 5 Main Senses, and in a weakened state due to using the Athena Exclamation, still proved to be vastly above both Leo Aiolia and Scorpio Milo (As well as Aries Mu in the anime) *Stated by both Aries Mu and Phoenix Ikki to be the strongest Saint of the 20th Century. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Galaxian Explosion: '''An extremely concentrated and potent wave of destructive Cosmo. At its' full power, its' force is said to be comparable to that of a collapsing galaxy, leaving even Gold Saints completely overwhelmed by it. GE Explanation.jpg Galaxian Explosion.jpg *'Another Dimension: Another powerful technique of Gemini Saga. Concentrating his Cosmos within the palm of his hands, Saga warps space and time, opening a tear between universes that sucks and transports the opponent to an unknown and inescapable dimension. Another Dimension.jpg *'''Demon Emperor's Fist: '''With a quick movement of hands, the Gemini Saint "splits" the air, opening a tear within the atmosphere. Then, through the vacuum opened by his fist, a thin, minuscule beam of energy moves at faster than light speeds, until it "pierces" the opponent's brain. This technique directly attacks the mind, allowing the Gemini Saint to manipulate actions and thoughts through suggestion. '''Key: Base | 8th Sense Gallery Geminifeat2.jpg Geminifeat2part1.jpg Geminifeat2part2.jpg Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Saint Seiya Category:Anime Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Evil Characters Category:Warriors Category:Cosmic Entities Category:Tier 4 Category:Tier 3 Category:Hero Characters Category:Villain Characters Category:Anti-heroes Category:Anti-villains Category:Psychics Category:Leaders Category:Spatial Manipulation Users Category:Hax Category:Cosmo Users Category:Gold Saints Category:Forcefield Users Category:Energy Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Telepaths